List of Zorro Films
American films * The Mark of Zorro (1920), with Douglas Fairbanks * Don Q, Son of Zorro (1925), with Douglas Fairbanks * The Bold Caballero (1936), with Robert Livingston * Zorro's Fighting Legion (1939), with Reed Hadley * The Mark of Zorro (1940), with Tyrone Power * The Sign of Zorro (1958), with Guy Williams, portions of the first 13 Zorro TV series episodes edited into a feature film, released overseas in 1958 and domestically in 1960. * Zorro, the Avenger (1959), with Guy Williams, another theatrical compilation of several Zorro TV episodes, released overseas, and was not seen in the United States until it was eventually aired on the Disney Channel. * The Mark of Zorro (1974), a made for television movie with Frank Langella as Zorro that reuses the Alfred Newman theme from 1940's The Mark of Zorro. * Zorro, The Gay Blade (1981), a parody, with George Hamilton. Diego, Jr., breaks his leg shortly after launching his career as a new Zorro, and his gay twin brother Ramon, now calling himself Bunny Wigglesworth, volunteers to fill in while he recuperates. * The Mask of Zorro (1998), played against tradition, with Anthony Hopkins as an aged Don Diego de la Vega and Antonio Banderas as Alejandro Murrieta, a misfit outlaw/cowboy who is groomed to become the next Zorro. * The Legend of Zorro (2005), the sequel to 1998's The Mask of Zorro, again starring Antonio Banderas. 20th Century Fox is working on a reboot Zorro film called Zorro Reborn with Gael Garcia Bernal in the title role set in the future with a script by Glen Gers, Lee Shipman, and Brian McGeevy. Sony also plans another film with a script by Christopher Stetson Boal based on the novel by Isabel Allende as a less traditional swashbuckler and more of a Dark Knight style unveiling of the character with a new backstory, gritty realism and emotional core with swordplay, combined with the martial arts that came from Europe and created a deadly combination of action and lethal fighting systems that combined swords, daggers, grappling and bare knuckles. Sony are planning on working a Django Unchained and Zorro crossover movie. Mexican films * La Gran Aventura Del Zorro (1974), Mexican Western with Rodolfo de Anda, the first Mexican actor to play the role; with Pedro Armendáriz Jr. as the villain and set in a very primitive San Francisco Bay Area. A similar character was "The Black Wolf" set in Monterey, California in 1846. * El lobo negro (1981) Spain & Mexico Fernando Allende * Duelo a muerte/''Revenge of the Black Wolf'' (1981) Spain Fernando Allende European films In addition to a variety of Zorro films, European producers also used a similar character called the Coyote. * À la manière de Zorro / In the Way of Zorro (1926) Belgium William Elie * Il sogno di Zorro (1952) Italy Walter Chiari * La montaña sin ley (1953) Spain José Suárez (Suárez is the first Spanish actor to play the role) * Zorro alla corte di Spagna / Zorro at the Spanish Court (1962) Italy George Ardisson * La venganza del Zorro / Zorro the Avenger (1962) Spain Frank Latimore * L'ombra di Zorro / The Shadow of Zorro (1962) Italy, Spain & France Frank Latimore * Le tre spade di Zorro / The Three Swords of Zorro (1963) Spain & Italy Guy Stockwell * Zorro e i tre moschettieri / Zorro and the Three Musketeers (1963) Italy Gordon Scott * Zorro contro Maciste / Samson and the Slave Queen (1963) Italy & Spain Pierre Brice * Il segno di Zorro (it) / Duel at the Rio Grande (1963) Spain, Italy & France Sean Flynn * El Zorro cabalga otra vez / Behind the Mask of Zorro (1965) Italy & Spain Tony Russel * Zorro il ribelle / Zorro the Rebel (1966) Italy Howard Ross * El Zorro (1968) Italy & Spain George Ardisson * I nipoti di Zorro ''/ The Nephews of Zorro'' (1968) Italy Dean Reed (comedy with Franco & Ciccio) * Zorro marchese di Navarra / Zorro, the Navarra Marquis (1969) Italy Nino Vingelli * Zorro alla corte d'Inghilterra / Zorro in the Court of England (1969) Italy Spiros Focás * El Zorro justiciero (1969) Italy & Spain Fabio Testi * La última aventura del Zorro (1970) Spain & Italy Carlos Quiney * El Zorro de Monterrey (1971) Spain & Italy Carlos Quiney * Zorro il cavaliere della vendetta / Zorro, Rider of Vengeance (1971) Spain & Italy Carlos Quiney * The Erotic Adventures of Zorro (1972) France, USA & West Germany Douglas Frey * Les aventures galantes de Zorro (1972) France & Belgium Jean-Michel Dhermay * Il figlio di Zorro / Son of Zorro (1973) Italy & Spain Alberto Dell'Acqua * Le meravigliose avventure di Zorro (1974) Italy * Il sogno di Zorro / Grandsons of Zorro (1975) Italy Franco Franchi * Zorro (1975) Italy & France Alain Delon * La marque de Zorro (1975) France Monica Swinn * Ah sì? E io lo dico a Zzzzorro! / Mark of Zorro (1976) Italy & Spain George Hilton The Coyote of "El Coyote" was a creation of Spanish novelist José Mallorquí Figuerola writing as Carter Mulford beginning with a novel of the same name in 1943. * El coyote (1955) Spain & Mexico Act Odón Alonso * La justicia del Coyote / Judgement of Coyote (1956) Spain & Mexico Odón Alonso * Il segno del coyote / The Sign of the Coyote (1963) Italy & Spain Fernando Casanova * La vuelta de El Coyote / The Return of El Coyote (1998) Spain José Coronado Film serials * Zorro Rides Again (1937), with John Carroll as a modern-day descendant, James Vega * Zorro's Fighting Legion (1939), with Reed Hadley as the original Zorro/Don Diego de la Vega * Zorro's Black Whip (1944), with Linda Stirling as an 1880s female descendent, The Black Whip * Son of Zorro (1947), with George Turner as a Civil War descendant, Jeff Stewart * Ghost of Zorro (1949), with Clayton Moore as Ken Mason, Zorro's grandson/"The Ghost of Zorro" Category:Zorro films